Mops and Brooms
by Arisu12321
Summary: A story where me and my sister terrorize the kingdom hearts crew!
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! IF I DID, WOULD I BE WRITING FANFICTION ABOUT IT? 

This story consists of the charecters of me (Rose) and my sister(Her name is Brigitta, but I can tell she'd want her name to be Pursogi, or Pur for short)! Flames welcome, it doesn't bother me, HAHA!!!

Chapter 1: Extraterrestrials (is that right?)

Rose: (Sighs, drawing scribbles on a dry-erase board) I'm bored!!!

Pursogi: Me too! (pokes Rose)

Rose: (inhales too much dry-erase marker, has a coughing fit)

Rose: I'm okay. (stops her coughing fit, and looks at her lap) Where'd my board go? Where's my marker?

Pursogi: (looks around, sees an assortment of brooms, dustpans, and mops) Where are we?

Rose: In a storage closet, obviously.

Pursogi: How'd we get here?

Rose: Well, my coughing fit transported us into a new dimension, where Extraterrestrials frolic in flower- filled fields!! (A/N: Flower-filled fields. Say THAT three times fast .)

Pursogi: ... Can you reapeat that?

Rose: C'mon! We must venture beyond this...door. (puts her hand on doorknob, ready to open door)

Pursogi: (hides behind Rose)

Rose: Ready? On the count of three...

Pursogi: (nods)

Rose: 1...2...3!!!!! (turns doorknob aggressively, doorknob doesn't budge) Hey!!!!! Who locks their storage closets anyway?? Do they think people pop in from different dimensions to say hi??

Pursogi: Rosie?

Rose: Yes?

Pursogi: Shut up.

Rosie: ... Well, there's only one thing to do to get out of here!

Pursogi: What's that?

Rosie: HELP!!!!!!!!(bangs on walls)

Pursogi: (presses ear to the door contently, hears footsteps running) I think the Extraterrestrials are coming!!!

Rosie: (grabs a mop, hands Pursogi a broom)

Pursogi: (pokes broom) What do I do with this?

Rosie: WHACK 'EM WITH IT!!!

Pursogi and Rose: (Sees the doorknob turn, raises mop and broom)

Rose: Ready???

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Hahahaha! I am so cruel! Did you like it? I hope so! REVIEW!!!! PLEASE!!!!! I am new, I like reviews! (Good or bad, just knowing that someone cares is a first )


	2. A Cupboardunderthestairs

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! IF I DID, WHY WOULD I BE WRITING FANFICTION ABOUT IT? 

Hahahahahahahaha!!! Have you been waiting for the next chapter? Well, here it is!

Chapter 2: A-Cupboard-under-the-stairs

Rose and Pursogi: (sees the doorknob turning, raises broom and mop)

Rose: Ready???

Pursogi and Rose: (sees door creak open slowly)

Rose: NOWWW!!!!!!

Pursogi and Rose: (swings broom and mop but stops in midair when three faces appear)

Rose: (screams "The extraterrestrials!!!!", grabs Pursogi's arm, and runs out the door)

Pursogi: Where are we going???

Rose: (points to somewhere...else) Over there!

Pursogi: But that's a wall!!!

Rose: Or so it seems! (makes a sharp turn right and collides with a wall) Ouch!

Pursogi: (points to some stairs) What's that thingy???

Rose: Look! A cupboard-under-the-stairs! (runs toward it and turns a doorknob, and drags Pursogi inside)

Pursogi: (coughs) Whew! Dusty!

Rose: (Claps hand over Pursogi's mouth) Don't cough! If my cough transported us HERE, who knows what could happen! This place is like a funhouse!!!

Pursogi: (looks at an old box of socks) These extraterrestrials have some weird things...

Rose: (sees a spider and sighs)

Pursogi: We can't be in here forever.

Rose: WATCH US!!

Pursogi: I don't know about you, but I'm outta here.

Rose: No! The extraterrestrials will eat you!

Pursogi: You're the one who said that said they frolic in flower-filled-fields! How'd you know that, anyway?

Rose: Lucky guess.

Voice #1: (bangs on door) Open up!

Rose: The extraterrestrials are here!! Eeks!

Voice #2: We're not extraterrestrials!

Pursogi: You aren't?

Voice #3: Of course not!

Rose: Then who are you?

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Ach! Cliffhanger! Well, R&R please!! Rose likes reviews! XD


End file.
